


What they don't tell you

by spiderfire



Category: Political Animals, Sports Night
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Misses Clause Challenge, One Night Stands, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/pseuds/spiderfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana ran into a stranger on the street.  Literally ran into him.  What happened next was beyond unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they don't tell you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/gifts).



There was something about anger that made one feel alive. Dana slammed the door of the cab with significantly more force than was necessary. Out of the overheated cab, the cold air stung her face and her breath came out in a billow that made her feel like she was actually breathing fire. If only she could! She was a grown woman. How was it that after all these years, he could still make her so angry? 

These shoes, however, were not good for stalking in. Straightening her spine, wrapping a scarf around her hair so that the winter wind did not whip it in her face, she walked briskly across the street toward the restaurant. It had taken her three months to get the reservation at Julio’s. There was no way she was going to miss it because Casey was being an ass. 

She was not paying attention, and she must have been walking with some force, because suddenly she ran into someone. He tumbled across the sidewalk and she tripped over his legs. She found herself ass over teakettle, sprawled across the sidewalk in an undignified heap. 

“Ow,” she groaned, rubbing her elbow. She looked at the man she had run into. His dark coat was covered in sand and salt from the road.

“Oh!” Dana exclaimed. “Oh, god. I am so sorry!” 

He rolled over on his back, laughing. 

“Are you okay?” Dana asked, brushing sand from her hands.

“Wow,” he said, sitting up. Then he looked at her and started laughing again. After a moment, he asked, “Am I as much of a mess as you?” 

Sand came cascading off the man as he moved. He ran his hands through his dark brown hair and sand fell like rain on his shoulders. She could not help but laugh. Then she realized, she must be in a state! The laugh died in her throat as she put her hand to her head and felt the scarf. God damned Casey! This must be all his fault. At the moment, she could not say exactly how it was his fault but it was clearly his fault. 

The scarf was still on her hair, thank god for small mercies. She looked up and the man was holding out his hand to her. “I’ll be fine,” she said, reaching out for the hand. 

She found herself being hauled to her feet. They were standing just inches from each other. His eyes met hers and she momentarily forgot where she was. 

She realized that her mouth was open and she was staring when he said, “Hey, are you okay?” 

Kissing him suddenly seemed like an option. She started to lean forward and he was leaning too when she realized what she was doing and stepped back. “I’m fine,” she said hastily. “Sorry.” 

He grinned at her, the smile lighting up his whole face. Her face was warm, flushed. Behind him she saw Julio’s and she remembered. She had an idea. “Are you,” she asked, “in a hurry?”

“Why?” he replied.

“Well, the person I was meeting for dinner cancelled on me. Can I buy you dinner?” she said. Oh, that sounded desperate. Or pathetic. “To apologize?” she amended quickly.

There was that smile again. The things it did to her! She almost didn’t hear him say, “That depends on the answer to this question.” 

Oh, god. Is he married? She glanced at his hands but he was wearing gloves. “What’s the question?” she asked. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

She frowned. There was something familiar about him but she was pretty sure he was not an athlete. Or a TV personality. “No.” she said. “Should I?”

Grinning, he offered her his arm. “Well then,” he said. “I’d love to have dinner.” 

“My name’s Dana,” she offered. 

“T.J.,” he replied. 

***

In retrospect, dinner at Julio’s was wasted on her. T.J., it turned out, was charming and funny and he had excellent suggestions for which wine would go best with the chicken. Not that she tasted much of it. She was too busy looking at him. 

Afterwards he walked her home and, with a thrill she had not felt in years, she asked, “Would you like to come up for a night cap?” 

“Sure,” he replied, his eyes meeting hers. Her legs wobbled and she fumbled with her keys to cover. She felt like he was laughing and a blush rose to her cheeks again, but she was past caring. She laced her fingers in his and led him up the stairs. 

As her apartment door closed, she leaned back against it and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him towards her. He did not resist. He leaned against her and met her upturned mouth in a kiss that made her grateful for the support of the door behind her back. The kiss started politely enough, but before she thought about it, her tongue was seeking out his and a fire that was smoldering in the pit of her stomach burst into flames. His hands slid in under her coat and rested loosely on her waist, warm against her back. 

The kiss ended with a gasp, as she pushed him back far enough that she could talk. “Is this…” she started to ask. 

“Yes,” he replied, coming back for more. 

She slid his coat from his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Then she started in on the buttons of his shirt. She did not seem to be getting far, though. The first button seemed too big to make it through the hole. 

He stilled her hands with his. She looked up, meeting his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was rapid. She could only imagine what hers was like. 

“Dana,” he said. The way he said her name, soft and breathy, was delicious. She wanted to hear him say it again. And again. 

“Yes?” 

“Have you figured out who I am?” 

She blinked, suddenly cautious. “Why? Who are you? Some famous crazy?” 

T.J. laughed. “Maybe. My last name is Hammond.” 

“Like, the president? And the…” 

He looked at her. She recognized him now. 

“I thought you were gay!” she exclaimed. 

T.J. shrugged with a grin. “I have been known to make exceptions,” he said. “You swept me right off my feet.” 

Laughing, Dana said, “I guess I did!” 

T.J. squeezed her hands between his. “I wanted you to know.”

“Do you want to stop?” Dana asked, suddenly cautious. 

“No. Do you?” 

Dana’s eyes widened as she looked back at him. What the hell was she doing? T.J. Hammond must be ten years her junior. Was it the wine? Did she hit her head when she fell? Who the hell cared? God, it made her feel alive, the way he looked at her. So different than—. No, she was not thinking about that. Throwing caution to the wind in a way that she would later boggle at, she said, “No way,” with a grin. 

She gently pushed him back so she could get off the door and she took his hand in her own. His hand was warm, with fingers that were long and muscular. Was he a piano player? She vaguely remembered something about that. 

Dana led him across the room and sat on the couch. He started to sit next to her, but she stopped him by holding her hand out. “I,” she said, looking up at him, “want you to get undressed.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was second guessing herself. She must sound like an idiot! 

But T.J. looked at her speculatively and said, “I can do that.” 

“Go on then.” 

He took his time, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide from his arms. Compared to the men she was used to, he was skinny, but who the hell cared? They could not all be cut like athletes, and god, the thought of dating any professional athlete made Dana’s skin crawl. They were beasts, all of them. T.J. let his pants follow the shirt to the floor. 

Dana looked at him for a moment before holding out her hands, inviting him forward. He took her hands and sank to his knees in front of her. Okay, that was surprising. She parted her knees and he leaned forward to kiss her, his hands on her blouse buttons. “May I?” he asked quietly and she nodded. 

He was so much better at buttons than she was. He got her shirt off all while kissing and then he was reaching behind her to unhook her bra. He broke the kiss and pulled the bra straps from her arms, letting her breasts free. For a moment, he looked at her and she found herself being turned on from the way he moved. He lifted his hand to touch but he paused once more, his fingers millimeters from her skin. Their tantalizing warmth made her nipples harden in anticipation. “May I?” he asked again. 

The way he said it was intoxicating. 

“Yes,” she breathed. His fingers reached out to cup her breasts, lifting them. His thumbs brushed against the sensitive tips, rubbing in tiny circles and she gasped, arching her back. When she looked back at him, he was grinning, a freaking gigantic smile stretched across his entire face. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You know what the worst thing is about being gay?” he said as he leaned forward towards her. 

“What?” she said again, this time startled. 

He put a kiss on her chest in the space between her breasts. His fingers found her right nipple and he squeezed it lightly, not enough to hurt. His nose rubbed against her skin and she cupped the back of his head with her hands, holding his head against her chest. With a sigh, she laid her head back against the cushions of the couch and wrapped her legs around his waist

He kissed her again, moving slowly along her left breast, taking his time to kiss and nuzzle. A moan escaped her lips as he began to kiss her nipple. He put light, quick brushes of his tongue against the tip, so short that she registered them at first by the coolness of the air against her wet skin. Then he closed his lips around her nipple and his tongue became more insistent. She felt dampness between her legs. God, it was so good. 

He broke the kiss and looked up at her, his face serious but his eyes dancing with delight. “Breasts,” he said. 

“What?” she asked, picking her head up to look at him.

“The worst thing about being gay,” he clarified. “Men don’t have breasts.” He cupped them in both of his hands and his head was back between her breasts, switching his attention to the other side. 

“Oh,” Dana said, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding his head. “Oh! You can do that all night,” she murmured as his lips closed on the other nipple. 

He didn’t look up, but he spoke, his voice muffled against her chest, “If that’s what you want.” 

And she laughed, her voice sounding low and breathy in her ears. 

After a few minutes, all night of this began to feel like a kind of delightful torture. She wanted more. She pulled on his hair. “Come up here,” she said, “and kiss me.” She guided him towards her, tilting his head up so she could meet his mouth with hers. She held him close with her legs tight around his waist. His hands stayed on her breasts as they kissed long and slow. When she came up for air she murmured, “Where have you been all my life?” He laughed again. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said. 

She pulled back far enough to look at him. His fingers on her nipples were distracting, but she didn’t want him to stop. He was unlike any man she had been with before. Any other man would have had her pants off by now and they’d be on to other things. 

She reached out and touched his nipples. They hardened immediately under her fingers and she grinned as he leaned against her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. “Pinch them,” he said. And she obliged. His mouth was by her ear, tangled in her hair. “Harder,” he murmured. “Please.” 

So she squeezed harder until her fingers hurt and he moaned in her ear. Experimentally, she let go and he groaned again. “You like that?” she asked. 

He nodded against her shoulder, his face hidden. 

She reached down between his legs to find his dick. It was half-hard. She slid her hands under the waistband of his underpants and wrapped her hand around it. Slowly, she slid her hand up and down and she smiled to herself as his cock became erect. 

“What shall we do next?” she asked, marveling at the slow pace he was letting her set. 

“Whatever you want,” he replied, his face still hidden in the crook of her neck. And that made her pause. She released his cock and leaned back, looking at him. He was still kneeling between her legs, his head down. She touched his chin. After a moment, he looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “I’ve never been with a guy like you,” she comments. 

The smile was fleeting, his eyes wide. “What? A fag?” 

“I don’t know if that’s it,” she said after a moment. 

“Do you want to stop?”

Dana laughed. “Good god, no. Do you?” 

There was the smile again, fleeting and shy. “No,” he said. 

She reached out to touch his face, to run her fingers along the short stubble on his chin. “Then let’s go to bed,” she said. “Help me up?” 

He got to his feet and offered her his hand. She led him to the bedroom. “I have condoms,” she offered. “In the nightstand.” 

She unbuttoned her slacks and let them slide from her hips. The underwear she was wearing was lacey and pink and soaking. She had hoped that tonight would end like this, though in her wildest dreams she never would have guessed with whom. She grabbed hold of his butt and pulled him close to kiss again. He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to kiss her. She could feel his erection against her belly and the smell of sex, of him and her, mingled. 

As they kissed, she slid her hands under the waistband of his underpants, her fingers cupping his ass. He took a step forward and she took a step back and she was up against the bed. She eased his underpants off his hips and then she sat on the edge of the bed. “Lay down,” she said as she pulled him down with her. 

He scooted up the bed and lay on his back, watching her. She was trying to decide what to make of him. Any other man would have shoved her to the bed, impatient and excited at this point, but he was not like that. He was letting her lead and that was both novel and intimidating. She was suddenly worried she would not be good enough. 

Her eyes drifted down his body. She smiled when her eyes settled on his cock, standing straight up from his body. Clearly that was the next order of business. She got a condom from the drawer and tore it out of the package. Hesitating for a moment, she said, “May I?” 

He nodded and watched her as she bent to roll the condom down over his cock. 

Once it was on, she leaned over and put a kiss on its head. He reached down and touched her hair and she looked up at him for a moment. Then, she went back to his cock, wrapping her lips around it, sucking it into her mouth. He moaned and looked away as she sucked. She could feel the throbbing of his pulse through her tongue and the way his heart rate picked up made her suck faster. 

Abruptly, she pulled off and straddled his chest. He reached up and touched her breasts and she closed her eyes, leaning back, feeling his cock brush her ass and lower back. God-damnit, she had forgotten the underwear. Impatiently, she flopped on her side, tugged the lacy things off, and crawled back over him. “Is this okay?” she asked. 

He nodded as she positioned herself to ride his cock. “I’ve never done it like this before,” she said. “Let me know if I hurt you.” 

He laughed as she found the right angle and sat down. “You are doing fine.” 

She barely heard him because the cock in her drove all other thoughts from her mind. Why had she never tried this before? Oh, that’s right. The men she dated were shits. All of them. She moaned as it pressed against her insides, rubbing against all the right places. “Oh,” she murmured. “God.” 

She felt his hands on her hips as he encouraged her to move, and she did, lifting herself up and down, slowly at first, letting the sensation drag out. And then his hands were on her breasts again, teasing and taunting, circling and stroking. She closed her eyes and felt the pressure build and build until she cried out and collapsed on his chest, a sudden release from all the crazy of her life. She was floating. She was free. “Oh,” she murmured again, tears in her eyes, mingling with the sweat on his chest. 

His hand was in her hair, lightly stroking it. She became aware that his cock was still in her, still hard and she began to move on it again. “Oh, my god,” she whispered. 

“You want to go again?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” she said softly. But her body did and she kept going, sliding almost all the way out, and then back in. “I’ve never felt like this.” 

“Like what?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I’m not sure how much more of this I can take.” 

“Let me help,” he murmured. His hands were on her hips again, guiding them so his cock settled deep in her body. Then, his hand slid between her legs. Two fingers spread her lips and he found her clit and put pressure on it. “Okay,” he said. “Now move.”

She started going up and down, his cock moving in and out of her body. His fingers on her clit teased and pressed and stroked. It didn’t take long this time and she was coming again with a tremendous shriek and when it was done she flopped on her side and lay on his arm. “Oh my god,” she said. “That was incredible.”

He grinned and stroked her hair. “I’m glad,” he said. 

They lay there entwined for a few minutes until she opened her eyes and saw that his cock was still half hard, still wrapped in the purple condom. Frowning, she reached down and wrapped her hand around it. “Did you not come?” 

“No,” he answered. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, suddenly feeling terrible. Was she not good enough? It had never been a problem before. 

He stroked her back. “It’s okay,” he said softly. 

“No,” she said. “No, it’s not. Here, roll over so you are on top. I can go again.” 

He chuckled, hugging her to his side. “It doesn’t work that way.” 

She blinked. “Why not?” 

“You’re a girl,” he replied. 

And her eyes widened. “You mean, you mean, you can’t…with a girl?” 

He laughed again. “Guess not. Though I like to try it every now and then. To be sure.” 

“Is there anything…” 

He shook his head. “No, really, it’s okay.” 

“I can suck you,” she offered. “You can close your eyes and pretend I’m a boy?” 

He rolled over on his side so he could look at her, his head propped up on his arm. “Now why would I want to do that? You are beautiful and sexy and you have incredible boobs.” 

She pulled away so she could look him in the face. Abruptly deciding, she shook her head. “No,” she said. 

“No?” he asked. 

“No, that is not going to happen.” 

“What’s not going to happen?” 

“You are not going to leave here like that, not after…” She grinned pushed herself up to sit cross-legged on the bed. “On your knees, T.J. Hammond,” she said. 

T.J. blinked in surprise and then a broad grin spread across his face as he sat up. He started to slide off the bed but she stopped him. “No, here.” She gestured at the center of the bed. He turned his head to look at her, but she kneeled behind him, letting her breasts rub against his back. She reached under his arms to touch his nipples, tracing circles around them at first. Then she pinched them gently and rolled them between her fingers. 

“Mmmm,” he said, leaning back into her arms. She bent her head to kiss his neck, exploring the spot where the neck became shoulder. Then she said into his ear, “What kind of guy do you like?” 

He laughed quietly, “Closet cases,” he said. “Republicans. It sucks.” 

She chuckled and increased the pressure on his nipples. He shivered in her arms. “No,” she reprimanded gently. “What does a hot guy look like? Describe him.” 

“Oh,” he said. 

She ran her fingers over his stomach, feeling the tension in his muscles. “Taller than me,” he said as her hands slid back up his torso and returned to his nipples.

“Mmmm,” she agreed. She kissed along his neck again. 

“Dark hair,” T.J. continued.

“Good,” she said. One hand slid down his stomach again and settled on his cock. She wrapped her hand around it. He moaned and tilted his head back against her. 

He was still wearing the condom but the lubrication was long gone. She rolled it off and tossed it in the wastebasket. A trace of a smile crossed her face when she got it in. _Take that, Casey, champion of the office wastebasket basketball,_ she thought. Then, she closed her hand around T.J.’s cock. It was warm and firm and it jumped under her touch. She realized her hand was dry. Glancing over at the headboard, she spotted a tub of lotion. She let go of him long enough to flop across the bed and grab it. 

She set the lotion between his knees as she settled behind him again. Reaching around him, she unscrewed the lid of the lotion and scooped a blob out. “Sorry I don’t have proper lube,” she said as she used her right hand to smooth the lotion on. 

“Oooh,” he said, “that’s cold.” 

Her left hand found his nipple and she went back to playing with it. “Sorry,” she said. “Now tell me about your tall, dark boys.” 

Her hand closed around his cock and she experimentally slid it up and down. 

“Uhhh,” he said. 

She chuckled in his ear, letting her lips tickle his earlobe. “What do you like to do with your boys?” she prompted again, stilling her hand. “Tell me.” 

“Well, I like it when they kiss me.” 

“Good,” she said, starting her hand again. “Kiss you where?” 

He moaned, putting his hands hers as she teased his nipples. “I like it when they bite me,” he murmured. 

She grinned, increasing the pressure and speed of her other hand. “Where?” she prompted again. 

“My neck,” he said. 

“Oh,” she said, nuzzling her head back against his neck. “Here?” And she bit down, getting a satisfying mouthful of muscle between her teeth. 

His groan rumbled low in his belly and his cock started leaking on her hand. “Oh, yes,” he replied. 

She held pressure for several seconds, her teeth sinking into the firm muscle. As she bit him, she squeezed the nipple tightly between her fingers. And then, at once, she released with both her teeth and fingers.

He whimpered, a tiny wordless sound, when she released. He suddenly became heavy in her arms as his muscles slackened. 

She was panting when she asked into his ear, “What else do you like?”

“I like it when they fuck me.” 

“Tell me about that,” she said. 

The way she had him wrapped in her arms, she felt more than heard him groan again, a rumble that vibrated deep in his chest. She tightened her arms. In her hand, his cock began to throb. “Tell me, T.J.,” she said. “The way he fucks you, your perfect boy.” 

“Oh. God. Bent over the edge of the bed, his hand on my back, holding me down.” 

“What do you do with your hands?” she asked.

“Laced together, on my head.”

“Do it,” she said. 

He hesitated before he raised them, but when he did, the way it stretched out his body made her smile. She splayed her fingers across his chest and leaned into him, working his cock. 

“Does he spank you?” she asked, imagining red cheeks. 

“Sometimes,” he says. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

Shudders hit his body before he came over her hand. His fingers unlaced from his head and he fell forward, supporting himself on his elbows as he finished. 

She wiped her hands on the sheet and sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his belly while the shudders passed. He twisted his head to look at her, his hair in his eyes, and he slowly shook his head. “That was…unexpected,” he said with a smile. 

Dana grinned and pulled him down to cuddle in her arms. “I am full of surprises,” she said. 

T.J. wriggled down, pillowing his head on her arm. “Yes, yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second stab at the prompt: TJ happy. For those of you who know me, happy is not my strong suit as a writer. In the prompt, syllic also asked for Sports Night and commented about how little Dana fic there is. It took me a long time to figure out how to get Dana and T.J. together (and in the end, I resorted to a tried and true trope) but I hope you liked this odd little fusion. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves) who beta'ed and held my hand and helped me find an ending.


End file.
